1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an audio amplifier which configures an AV (Audio/Video) system along with a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) player and a TV receiver.
2. Background Art
An AV system is configured for reproducing an AV content or an audio content by combination of a plurality of audio devices and video devices. The AV system includes a DVD/Blu-Ray disc playback apparatus, an AV amplifier, a television receiver, and others. Sources reproduced by the AV system are a variety of sources, like an optical disc typified by a DVD, and television broadcasts. Some sources to be reproduced encounter a case where any of the devices in the AV system are not used or where some functions of the devices are used while the other functions of the same remain unused.
In the meantime, power of the AV system is usually managed as power for the entire system. When power of the AV system is turned on, all of the devices in the system are collectively supplied with power. Therefore, even when any of the devices or any of the functions are not used, the power is supplied at all times, which runs counter to energy saving. A technique for monitoring power consumption of the AV system is; for instance, a technique, such as that described in connection with JP-2007-192758A.
The technique described in connection with JP-2007-192758A provides a function of summating the power consumed by the entire AV system and displaying the thus-summated power. However, the technique does not provide a power or energy saving function of shutting off power according to an operation mode of the device.
As mentioned above, some sources to be reproduced encounter a case where one of the devices in the AV system includes functions that are in operation and the other functions that are in non-operation. According to the technique described in connection with JP-2007-192758A, it is only possible to summate power consumed by the entire devices, and it is not possible to locate which functions are in operation and which functions are quiescent and shut off power for the non-operated functions.